Make Hollywood Two Tone Cheesecake
The Hollywood Two Tone Cheesecake recipe was found in a 50-year old cookbook. Much to our surprise, it is one of the easiest to make, and certainly delicious! Be sure to make at least one day ahead of time. Ingredients *1 1/4 cups graham cracker crumbs *1/4 cup granulated sugar *1/4 cup butter, melted *1 pound cream cheese *1/2 cup granulated sugar *2 large eggs (1/2 cup) *3/4 teaspoon pure vanilla extract *OPTIONAL- 1/4 teaspoon Lemon Zest & *2 tablespoons lemon juice *1 pint commercial sour cream *1/4 cup granulated sugar *1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract *ground cinnamon, to taste Category:Cheesecake Steps # For the crust, combine the first three ingredients and mix well. Press into a greased 9-10 inch springform pan, bringing it up along the sides to about 1 inch from top of pan. Keep the crust in the refrigerator, or cool place, while preparing filling. # For the filling, combine the next four ingredients and beat until smooth with an electric mixer or heavy wooden spoon. Pour into pan, spread until smooth and uniform over the crust. # Bake in preheated oven at 375F degrees for 20 minutes. Remove from oven, place on cake rack, and let stand in room temperature for about 15 minutes. Raise oven temperature to 475F degrees. # About a minute or two before time is up, prepare the second part of the filling, using the final three ingredients (sour cream, sugar, vanilla). Generously sprinkle cinnamon on top before the second filling is applied. # To pepare the second part of the filling, with a spoon, mix the ingredients only until well blended. Pour over the cool baked first part of filling, starting from the side to center by tablespoonfuls. Spread evenly, as gently as possible. The whole top should be covered. # Bake in 475F degree oven for 10 minutes. Remove from oven and let sit at room temperature for 5 to 6 hours. # Store in refrigerator and serve the next day. # Cover with waxed paper before putting into the refrigerator, being careful not to let the waxed paper touch the topping. Tips *To keep the waxed paper from touching the filling, place toothpicks around the edge of the crust. *The new press and seal wrap is great for covering the cheesecakes, it sticks to the pan and not the cake. *It's a good idea to set out all the ingredients 30 minutes before preparing the cheesecake. *Using organic ingredients is a great option, but do NOT use organic sour cream; something they do to commercial sour cream makes the top layer turn out correctly. *Putting the cinnamon directly into the top layer batter is also a good option. *This cheesecake can be made in a ceramic dish instead of a springform pan. This eliminates the need to remove the pan before serving. *The top layer should be applied VERY GENTLY. The bottom layer is still a bit soft, and the top layer runs the risk of mixing into the bottom layer. *This recipe is easily doubled or tripled. Related Tips and Steps *How to Make a Christmas Cheesecake *How to Make Raspberry and Ginger Cheesecake *How to Make a Baked Cheesecake *How to Make Deep Fried Cheesecake Sources and Citations *Recipe by Ruth Reace (adapted from the 1958 Pope Cookbook) - Shared with permission Category:Answered questions